


Alone In A Crowd

by roxie_hart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beta Needed, Beta Wanted, Don't Like Don't Read, Engineering, F/M, Female Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Writing About Engineering Sucks, i don't know what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxie_hart/pseuds/roxie_hart
Summary: You are a loner, a Nobody. And yet you seem to be spending more and more time with a Somebody.Until you realize he's just as much a Nobody as yourself.He was an outsider on the inside. You were an outsider on the outside, where you always belonged.Chapter Two:“Well bye.” he hit a booth and he chuckled nervously, “Bye.” He said as he walked out the door.You chuckled and started to clean the counter, shaking your head. “Weirdo.”





	1. Castielle Novak and Projects... What Could Go Wrong There?

You were a loner, a nobody.

But you didn’t care if someone didn’t know you, you liked being in the shadows. Being able to see behind everyone’s mask and behind their lies and secrets.

If you had a superpower, it would be invisibility. You were already socially invisible. 

Being a nobody doesn’t mean you didn’t have friends. Anna and Meg. Although their personalities clashed and they fought more than not but they balanced each other out. An unlikely friendship blossomed in the freshman year of high school, the cherubic Anna and hellion Meg and you.

You couldn’t be called a third wheel, and anyone who thought so was wrong. Without you, long ago, the small crew would have fallen apart. Anna attracted the boys who seemed way too innocent and Meg attracted the boys who seemed way too… well… experienced under the waist. 

According to Anna, you were the ‘glue’ of the group, holding them together even under the weight of the boys Meg dragged around. And against your wishes and complaints, your nickname became ‘Glue.’

 

 

Now it’s the first day of senior year of high school.

You gripped the slip of paper you had just received from, who you hoped wasn’t your new teacher, a woman with a clammy handshake and an evil looking smirk. You already knew what classes you were going to have, your backpack telling you so with each step you took, the heavy textbooks already making you slouch over and getting on your nerves.

You let out a huff as a guy barreled past you, pushing you towards the wall, making you stub your toe on the wall. Dean, you thought was his name. You mentally added him to your shit-list along with half of the school.

You paused and looked down at the paper.

LOCKER: UPPER 187

You rushed towards where your locker was, knowing you only had about 15 minutes before the bell for first period rang. You sat your bag in front of the locker before pulling out your locker stand and setting it up in the locker. Next in was your textbooks, save one for your first period, Engineering 102.

The bell rang and the, already crowded, hallway seemed to become of waves of ill-fitting uniforms and backpacks stuffed to the rim. Using your small frame as an advantage, you slipped in between the crowd, and slowly but surely made your way to the STEM center, just barely getting there in time before the bell rang.

You didn’t belong here, your whole body stood on edge as you scanned the classroom. With their new backpacks and perfectly placed pens and pencils and erasers on their desks, chattering with each other with their perfectly fictitious smiles plastered on their faces. 

You searched the crowd for friendly eyes, desperate to sit next to Meg or Anna. 

Then you remembered Anna and Meg had taken arts, not engineering. You still searched in vain for them until your glittering (y/e/c) met crystal blue eyes. The look in their eyes seemed so familiar… 

You couldn’t look away, trying to put a name to the eyes that seemed to swallow you whole. Or made you whole.

“Not a second too late, miss (y/f/n l/n.)” the shrill voice of your favorite teacher, Mrs. Hult, cutting through your thoughts.

You looked away to smile at the woman, “Better ever than never.” You joked back and she smiled. 

You had her last year on an easier course, Engineering 101. You were friends with most of your teachers, but you and Mrs. Hult were closer than a just a relationship built on good grades, nice manners, and cleaning up after yourself.

She gestured to the desks, most of which were taken, you spotted one seat open and you walked towards it, taking a longer route around the desks than through them. You plopped down at the desk, peeling off your jacket and pushing the chair closer to the desk.

“First things first.” Mrs. Hult said, the chatter instantly stopping at she started talking. “The first assignment-”

She was interrupted by the class groaning, everyone made at least a slight huff except for you, instead you took out a notebook, knowing that the assignment was a most likely one requiring notes.

Mrs. Hult started again, this time a little forceful and louder. “The first assignment of the year will be a group project.” 

She started passing out packets, the requirements and details of the project. “Now, we have an even number of people in this class so the groups will be only two people.”  
Another loud collective groan from the class and Hult seemed to snap, “ENOUGH!” the class fell silent.

“Only TWO people in each group, you will be working on a system in the school, engineering it. It can involve software or hardware or both.” She paused, “any questions?”

One daring (or snobby) person raised their hand, “Can we choose our partners?”

Hult seemed to think, “No.”

The class, remembering not to whine (finally) only let out a small huff.

“Why?” someone a bit more daring called, Sam you thought his name was.

“Your behavior. You all had me last year and you know the rule, no whining.”

A packet finally made its way to you and you glanced down at it. Along with partners, the project was graded into three parts. One, the software and hardware, two, the paper, and three, group effort. 

You inwardly groaned, no way you could get out of working with someone.

“(y/f/n l/n).”

Your head snapped up, “Yes?”

“Your partner is Castiel Novak.”

Who? You asked yourself. You never heard of her. Castielle Novak. Sounds like a decent person.

“Hey.” the guy next to you said.

You looked up at him blankly. You had sat next to blue-eyes. Now closer up, you saw he had bags under his eyes and dark hair and he was also wearing a trenchcoat. Wtf, it was still hot, and the most you could bear to put on was a light jacket to keep the sun from making your freckles on your arms more visible and here was a guy who could wear a heavy coat in August. In California. In 95 degree weather.

He stuck out his hand, and when you didn’t shake it, he slowly dropped it. “I’m Castiel.”

You smirked, a suppressed laugh forcing its way out.

He frowned, “What?”

I thought you were a girl. Lingered on the tip of your tongue but instead, your common sense took hold and you shrugged, “Nothing, thinking of a joke someone told me earlier.”

His frown deepened, knowing that you were lying.

“I’m (y/n).” you said after a while in silence.

You spent the rest of the period talking about the project. At the end, Castiel was in charge of the software for the project, and you the hardware. 

He didn’t seem like a programmer but he deftly pulled out the computer and started coding, just to show you he could. 

His eyebrows arched when you said you mainly worked with soldering and other hands-on things.

‘What? Think a girl would be too helpless with a saw?’ Were your exact words, quickly proving to him that you weren’t, in fact, helpless. You didn’t like the term, but you are, most definitely, a tomboy.

When the bell rang, you closed your notebook with the possible ideas for the project. You and Castiel had bickered back and forth so the list was short but the some (your ideas) of the ideas were pretty good.

This was definitely going to be a fun, at least memorable, class.


	2. What's Wrong With Football Players?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems the Castiel has more than one class with you.

Casiel’s POV

Castiel watched as she disappeared from his view, swiftly walking out of the classroom.

He didn’t know her per say, but he knew her mom, she owned one of the best old-timey diners in the small town of Supore, Benny’s Diner (named after (y/n)’s great grandfather). And he thought (y/n) was a waitress there… or maybe she just spent a lot of time there.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as the warning bell started to ring. Cas rushed out and barrelled down the empty hallway to his next class.

The bell rang just as he reached for the door. Great, first day of school and already a tardy. He winced as the door made a loud screech as it opened, revealing the entire class staring at him.

“Mr. Novak.” the old teacher said, his voice hoarse from smoking over several years.

Castiel muttered a half hearted explanation before sitting at the back of the classroom in the only empty seat left.

He cursed quietly when he realized he didn’t have his textbook for the class. Instead, he pulled out a notebook and leaned over, trying to read over the shoulder of the person in front of him. 

He didn’t noticed that she had moved until she whispered, “Here.” She moved the textbook on his desk sideways so that both of them could read from it without much trouble. 

For the first time, he glanced up at the girl, his eyes widening in surprise at he recognized her. “Oh, (y/n), I-I didn’t know you took this class.”

You shrugged, “Most people don’t even know who I am.” You went back to writing down short notes on the chapter, and he watched, mesmerized by her smooth handwriting that anyone could have written but was distinctly yours only.

“Sorry.” Castiel said and you looked up, a puzzled look painted on your face.

“Why?”

Castiel opened his mouth but closed it, not knowing himself why he had apologized. It was just something that someone said and he stumbled over an answer, “I-I mean, sorry for making y-you share your book.”

“‘T’s not a problem.” You said simply before turning back to making notes.

Castiel tried to doing the same but his fingers didn’t same to want to work and his mouth kept trying to make a noise. Finally he put down his pencil, “Do you work at Benny’s?” He blurted out before he could stop himself.

You put down your pencil before looking at the boy who seemed couldn’t write notes to save his life. “Yeah, my mom owns it so I kinda have to.”

“Oh… How long have you worked there?”

You shrugged, “Since I was 13.” You smirked, “I looked older than I actually was.”

“Do you get paid?” He asked then realized it probably seemed like he was being too nosy but a quick look at your face told him that you were amused by him and his peppering questions. “I mean your mom’s your boss so..”

“Yeah, I get paid, but not as much as I would like. What about you?”

“What?”

“Do you have a job?”

“No.” Castiel shook his head, “I’m a football player so I don’t have a lot of down time.”

You seemed disappointed when he said he was a football player and you turned back to your notes.

“What?” Castiel demanded, a little defensive of football. You looked up, confusion in your (e/c) eyes. “What’s wrong with playing football?” His voice got a little higher than he would have liked and a few people turned to look at the interaction.

She shrugged, “nothin’ just…”

“Just what?” Castiel all but yelled.

“Mr. Novak!” The teacher yelled, “It’s the first day of school and I’m sure the Dean’s lonely today but I rather not have to put you in his company.”

Castiel shut his mouth, and turned back to making notes. Anger making his handwriting ven more messier than usual. The rest of the class period was completely silent, save a few huffs from the teacher about ‘kids these days.’

When the class finally ended, you took your textbook and slammed it closed a little harder than what was needed.

Castiel brushed past you, knowing that if he stayed any longer he would be saying sorry.

He slammed his hand against his locker, hormones and high school never worked out well. He undid his lock but only to discovered that he hit the locker hard enough for it to become stuck.

“Here.” A voice came up behind him, and you brushed past him, slamming the fist in several places before opening the locker easily. “The joints of the gears get stuck ‘cause the lockers are so old.”

Castiel silently thanked you and quickly got out his Physics textbook. He turned to see you still standing there. You shifted from foot to foot before pulling out what seemed to be a coupon. 

“Here.” you passed it to him. “It’s to the diner, one free meal and drink.” You quickly stuffed your hands in the light jacket you had on/

Castiel flipped it over in his hand. “Thanks.”

You nodded as the warning bell rang, “Gotta go, see ya.”

He stood in place, watching as the most interesting girl in the school walked way. He didn’t even know you went here before this day and now you were taking up his thoughts all day.

Who the actual fuck were you?


	3. One Week, One Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He backed up, slowly leaving, into a booth edge and he moved over to move closer to the door. “Well bye.” he hitting another booth and he chuckled nervously, “Bye.” He said as he walked out the door.
> 
> You chuckled and started to clean the counter, shaking your head. “Weirdo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making up for the short chapters so here's a slightly longer one! Yay!

(y/n) POV

You sighed as you walked through the backdoor of the family diner. A week of school already making your eyes start to have bags under them. You walked swiftly to the time cards and punched yours in. Glancing at the empty diner, you grabbed your uniform for the diner and then your apron. You sat down at the cash register and slowly pulled off your school uniform shirt. You stopped as you heard the door open with a small ring followed by a shocked gasp and you finished pulling off your shirt, leaving you with your thin undershirt and bra, leaving little to the imagination. Please don’t be Old Man Dave. That guy was a creep.

You opened your eyes to reveal a very awkward Castiel, grinning Dean Winchester and a embarrassed Sam Winchester. Acting like this was normal, you smiled, “Welcome.”

“Welcome indeed.” Dean murmured, looking you over. You mentally moved him up on your shit list. Prick.

“Winchester.” you nearly growled his last name out, “If you want some eye contact then I suggest moving your eyes up north.”

Castiel stepped up, “sorry for him. Um...” He used his trench coat as a makeshift divider then closed his eyes.

“Oh.” You said, as you grabbed your shirt and pulled it over your head. “I’m decent.” He opened one eyes before dropping his hands to the sides, allowing Dean and Sam view to you again. 

Dean pouted when he saw you. Silently, you thanked your mom for changing the uniform to be less form fitting and have no skirts.

“Have a seat.” You said gesturing to the empty seats at the table top. The boys sat down, and you put on your apron.

“So, what’ll you have?” You said, turning on the stovetop.

“Cheeseburger with extra fries.” Sam piped up. For the first time you noticed how sweaty they were, they probably came right after practice.

Castiel shrugged, “just a hamburger, skip the tomatoes.”

Dean smirked, “Same as Sam.”

You nodded, and set to work, turning on the frier and starting to cook the burgers. “Milkshakes?”

Sam eagerly replied, “Yes, please.”

With years of practice you quickly cooked their food and handed them their milkshakes as the door opened again with a little jingle. You turned to see that Meg and Anna had came.

Anna squealed before rushing behind the counter and giving you a bear hug. Meg followed, slowly walking towards Dean and Sam, stealing a fry off of Dean’s plate.

“Hello boys.” she drawled and you smacked her in the stomach.

“Stop flirting with the customers.”

“Please, like that ever stopped you.” You blushed at Meg’s comment, sure you did do some light flirting but mostly because you didn’t want to offend anyone. You glanced up at the boys who seemed to be staring at you, Castiel’s gaze filled with something else other than mild interest.

“My love life is not something we should be talking about.” You chuckle out nervously. “What about yours, Meg? How’s Crowley?” You crossed your arms at her, as the group levitated farther away from the boys.

“He’s fine.” Meg drawled, moving past the counter to sit in a chair. “Past second base.”

“In a week.” Anna said, her comment confirmed with a shrug from Meg.

“What about you Anna? How’s sweet little Kevin?” Meg asked as you handed her a milkshake, something you’ve come to do over the building of the groups friendship.

Anna got defensive. “We have a date tomorrow.” turning to you, she said, “I hope it’s ok, we’re gonna go here.”

You shrug, “I’ll keep a booth empty.”

Meg seemed to get bored, “so, (y/n)... How’s your love life?”

You sighed, resting your forehead on the countertop. “Nonexistent.”

“What about Angel over there?” Meg said.

You lifted your head. “Who? Castiel?”

“Duh.”

“We have a project in engineering.” You said slowly, confused.

Meg pouted at your response. “He’s been staring at your ass as you cook.”

Meg earned a smack from Anna, “What I think Meg is trying to say is that he’s been-” Anna got cut off by Meg.

“Eye fucking you.” another smack from Anna.

You blushed, “guys there is nothing between us.”

“Uh huh.” Meg said, her eyes rolling.

“Oh my God.” Anna finally noticing Dean and Sam. “Is that Dean Winchester?”

“Yeah.” You said, slowly.

“The Dean Winchester?”

“There’s only one Dean Winchester.” Meg said, “Chill, you’re gonna have an aneurysm.” She smacked her lips together and set the glass on the counter.

“Oh god, he’s like walking testosterone.” Anna groaned, Meg must be rubbing off on her. You just chuckled.

Before they could finish their conversation, the door opened and you got back to work. Dinner rush hour had started, families started to pour in and you were stuck behind the counter, cooking burgers and making milkshakes. Anna, being the sweet, kind, baby soul she was, offered to help waitress to the booths so you didn’t have to walk away from the grill.

As closing time neared the crowd tricked away and Anna and Meg left to go home. You sighed, wiping away the drops of sweat collected on your forehead. Someone behind you cleared their throat and you turned around to take their order. Except the person was Castiel.

“Castiel! You’re still here?” You tilted your head and he shifted in his seat.

“Yeah…” He paused, almost as if he was thinking of an excuse. “I-I wanted to talk to you about our engineering project.”

You smirked, “Ya know, you could’ve just asked me Monday, in first period.”

“I-” He gave a small grin, “That would’ve been easier.”

“So?”

He blinked, and realized what you were talking about, “Oh! I wanted to ask you if you would be able to stay after school to work on it.”

“I’m sorry.” You frowned, “I can’t… my mom is going on a tour around the country with my dad and that leaves me to run the place.” You gestured around the diner.

“Oh…” He glanced at his hands, “What about in the school day? Who runs the place?”

“One of my mom’s friends run the place in the morning and early afternoon.” you took a step closer to him, “but if you could, you could come here and we could work here. Only Friday, Saturday and Sunday are really busy.”

He smiled, his blue eyes lighting up with the simple action. “Sure, th-that’ll be great.”

You glanced at the clock, 11:01 it read. “Now, I sorry but I gotta kick you out, I still gotta do some homework.”

His eyes widened as he got up from the chair, “how late do you stay up?”

You chuckled, as you untied your apron, “late.”

“Where do you live?”

You glanced at him, “What are you? A stalker?”

“No! No… I just wanted to see if you wanted a ride.” He pointed behind him with his thumb to the only car left in the parking lot.

“Oh, no, I don’t need a ride, my house is an add-on to the diner.”

“Oh.” He backed up, slowly leaving, into a booth edge and he moved over to move closer to the door. “Well bye.” he hitting another booth and he chuckled nervously, “Bye.” He said as he walked out the door.

You chuckled and started to clean the counter, shaking your head. “Weirdo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave Kudos! They fuel this story!


End file.
